La Rancoeur de Levi
by Lilisu
Summary: Levi rencontre Kayako dans une histoire horri...heu, déjantée. Je voulais dire déjantée. UA


_Ça y est, j'ai enfin regardé The Grudge ! Personnellement, je trouve le scénario beaucoup moins bien ficelé que celui de Ring, mais ça reste un bon film d'horreur pas trop cliché. Bon, en même temps, c'est un classique, donc c'est pas cliché…_

 _Bref. Au départ, il s'agit d'une demande faite par_ _ **Yukino's World**_ _, qui voulait absolument voir Levi aux prises avec Kayako Saeki. La fanfiction se passe donc plusieurs années après "Eren au bal du diable" et plusieurs mois après "Levi ou les joies de l'adoption"._

 _Histoire de situer un peu._

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

* * *

 **La Rancœur de Levi**

-… C'est pourquoi il faudrait que tu ailles quelques jours chez ma grand-mère pour t'occuper d'elle !

Quand le combiné cessa enfin de hurler dans ses oreilles, Levi le rapprocha de son oreille. Il était pendu au téléphone depuis dix bonnes minutes car Hanji, la proto-humaine qui lui servait d'amie, essayait de le convaincre d'aller s'installer quelques jours chez sa grand-mère. La folle brune à lunettes devait partir sur un site archéologique à l'autre bout du monde pour analyser des…trucs, et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de la vieille chouette.

Dans quel monde Levi était-il bénévole pour une association de soins aux personnes âgées ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça devait être un endroit aussi dingue et insupportable qu'Hanji Zoé, le fléau de son existence.

-T'es marrante, Quat'z'Yeux, mais je dois aussi m'occuper de Patrick. Contrairement à toi, je ne carbure pas aux amphét'.

-Baaaah, Patrick est un gamin intelligent ! Il a quel âge déjà ?

-Tu crois que je m'en souviens ?

-Heu, certes. Bon, c'est d'accord ?

Levi réfléchit intensément. Il était vrai que Patrick avait gagné quelques neurones depuis que Sadako avait pris possession de lui, mais quand même…

-Qui ne dit mot consent ! Merci Leviiiiiii ! hurla la folle.

-Hééé, att… !

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché.

-Bordel de Dieu ! fulmina l'homme en remettant le téléphone à sa place avec tellement de force que le plastique craqua.

(NDA : _Mes excuses aux catholiques_ )

-Il y a un problème, papa ? demanda Patrick avec une voix trop aiguë pour être celle d'un garçon de son âge (mais quel âge avait ce môme ?).

Le petit brun rejoignit son "fils" adoptif dans la pièce d'à côté. Il jouait innocemment avec un tas de legos et regardait Levi d'un œil pénétrant.

-Sadako, fais tes bagages, on va emménager quelques jours chez l'autre conne, soupira le comptable en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Ouaiiiiiiiis ! s'écria la fille-garçon-fantôme.

* * *

À peine Levi eut-il sonné à la porte qu'Hanji avait surgi comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Elle avait donné la clé à Levi, avait ébouriffé les cheveux de Patrick et était partie comme une fusée pour attraper un taxi pour l'aéroport.

-C'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe, celle-là, grommela Levi.

Il poussa Sadako à l'intérieur de la maison de style japonais et jeta son sac de voyage dans le corridor. Heureusement, le sol avait l'air propre. Hanji, prévoyante (pour une fois) avait pris garde à nettoyer avant de partir, sans quoi Levi aurait repris ses cliques et ses claques, et fissa.

Sadako sourit et déposa son sac à côté de celui de son "père".

-Viens, on va chercher mémé, histoire de ne pas lui coller un arrêt cardiaque quand tu auras envie de chocolat en pleine nuit, décréta Levi.

Il ouvrit deux portes coulissantes sur la droite et, coup de chance, trouva un futon. Et une vieille chose avec de grosses lunettes sur le nez. Il y avait comme un air de ressemblance.

-Bonjour madame, fit un Levi étonnamment poli. Votre irresponsable petite-fille est partie je ne sais où, du coup vous allez devoir nous supporter quelques jours. Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman et voilà Patrick Bossard, mon fils adoptif. Il fait souvent des trucs bizarres, ne faites pas attention. En gros, je suis là pour vous éviter de mourir de faim ou écrabouillée par une des inventions à la con d'Hanji.

Pas de réponse de la part de la vieille.

Tant mieux, au moins il ferait calme dans la maison.

-Bon, Sada…- Patrick, va te chercher une chambre pas trop dégueu et installe-toi.

La fille fantôme acquiesça et fila comme l'éclair dans les escaliers.

* * *

Levi soupira, résigné, quand il se rendit compte que les placards ne contenaient que des nouilles instantanées. C'était à se demander comment Hanji pouvait avoir autant d'énergie en mangeant ce genre de saleté. Par contre, la catatonie de la vieille s'expliquait.

Il fit donc chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire et décida d'en ajouter un peu pour se faire du thé. Les cuire au micro-onde ? Et puis quoi encore, c'était déjà assez dégueu pour en plus les mettre dans une merde pareille !

Quand l'eau fut assez chaude, il la versa dans les trois paquets de nouilles et en tendit un à Sadako, qui fit la moue. Levi l'avait habituée à de la bonne cuisine. L'homme se débrouilla ensuite pour faire manger la grand-mère d'Hanji tout en enfournant son propre plat. Il ne grimaça qu'à peine quand les pâtes molles dégoulinèrent, comme animées d'une volonté propre, dans sa gorge aux goûts de luxe.

-Papa, fit soudain Sada-Patrick.

-Quoi ? Je sais que c'est dégueulasse, mais fais un effort, j'irai acheter de la bouffe demain matin.

-Il y a des fantômes ici.

Levi se tourna vers le rouquin possédé.

-Pardon ?

-Il y a deux…non, trois…quatre fantômes dans cette maison. En plus de moi, je veux dire. Il y a un chat et un enfant…

Levi pâlit d'un coup et jeta sa fourchette dans son plat de nouilles, éclaboussant la table au passage.

-Bordel… Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur ma gueule ? Rooh, ça va, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il quand Sadako le regarda de travers. Tu ne peux pas… leur parler et leur dire de foutre le camp ? Ou de posséder Hanji ? Ça me ferait des vacances.

-C'est pas si facile, ils sont…comment dire ? Ils forment un genre de malédiction, comme ma cassette vidéo. Ce n'est pas volontaire, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont conscients d'être ici.

-Tch. Et c'est quoi comme malédiction ? Encore un truc où on meurt sept jours plus tard ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai !

-Une contre quatre, comme c'est réjouissant, ironisa Levi en débarrassant la table avant de frotter la soupe renversée. Et les exorciser, c'est possible ?

-Tu veux appeler un prêtre ? Sérieusement ?

-…Oublie ça. Allons nous coucher, j'ai l'impression qu'on va en avoir besoin.

La grand-mère lâcha un gémissement.

-…En parlant de besoin, j'ai l'impression que mémé doit faire les siens avant d'aller au dodo, fit Sadako, moqueuse.

-Très drôle.

* * *

Levi commençait à s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa discrètement à sa porte. Il grogna un truc et Sadako apparut dans son pyjama bleu.

-Kékiya ? gronda Levi de sous son oreiller.

-Il y a du bruit au dessus de ma chambre, avoua Patrick-Sadako.

Le petit brun se redressa et la fixa, incrédule.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu as peur parce que le plafond fait du bruit ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Ouais, enfin, il y a ça et le fait qu'un petit garçon hante la baignoire, rétorqua Sadako en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas comme si tu prenais des bains, de toute façon.

Levi soupira une énième fois et daigna se lever et suivre son soi-disant fils adoptif jusqu'à sa chambre. Effectivement, on entendait un genre de raclement dans le plafond.

-On l'entend aussi dans le placard, signala le gamin possédé.

Levi s'empara du tisonnier tordu que Sadako gardait toujours sous son oreiller et ouvrit rapidement le placard, au lieu de prendre vingt ans à agir comme dans ces foutus films d'horreur à deux balles. Sérieux, ils croyaient quoi ? Que les monstres/assassins/esprits allaient mourir de vieillesse en attendant de pouvoir les tuer tranquillement ?

Un chat noir fila entre ses jambes (peut-être avait-il senti son aura menaçante ?) et un gamin le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là.

-Dis donc, toi, t'as pas honte de mater les gamines en train de dormir ? l'engueula Levi en agitant son tisonnier. Ok, on dirait un gamin, mais à l'intérieur, c'est une fille !

Un ange passa.

Levi se tourna vers Sadako, interdit.

-En fait, dit comme ça, on dirait que tu es transsexuelle… lâcha-t-il.

-Merci papa, tu peux te concentrer sur la situation, maintenant ? répondit Sadako, narquoise.

Revenant à ses moutons, ou plutôt à son revenant, Levi se rendit compte que le gamin avait disparu. Par contre, le bruit venant du plafond s'amplifiait encore.

Levi grimpa dans le placard et entreprit de soulever la trappe qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui tout en jurant.

-Sérieux, vous êtes vraiment obligés de jouer à votre petit jeu du "tu m'vois, tu m'vois plus" ? C'est pénible à la fin ! Tout ça pour que les gens pissent dans leur froc !

-Sinon ça va, papa, tu n'as pas besoin d'une échelle pour atteindre le haut de l'armoire ?

Le comptable fusilla la gamine du regard.

-Tellement spirituel.

Il poussa un bon coup et réussit à dégager le passage vers l'étage du dessus. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et alluma son briquet. Règle numéro 32 : _Toujours avoir du feu sur soi_.

Sadako le suivit, apparemment sans effort particulier, et lui retourna un petit sourire entendu.

-Connasse, dit Levi.

C'est au moment où il se retourna vers le grenier qu'une femme très mal coiffée et ayant abusé de l'eye liner apparut à cinq centimètres de son visage. Par réflexe, Levi leva la main et la flamme de son briquet atteignit le bout du nez de la MM (Meuf Morte) qui recula vivement sous la chaleur pour se fondre dans l'obscurité.

-Je te présente Kayako, dit poliment Sadako en s'avançant à ses côtés.

-Je peux concevoir qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse d'avoir fait ma connaissance, se moqua Levi en secouant son briquet.

Le râle de Kayako retentit à nouveau, cette fois à côté de Sadako, qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en la voyant d'aussi près. Levi, lui, lui asséna un coup de tisonnier sur le crâne. Là, le gamin mort apparut de nouveau et poussa un genre de miaulement rauque et agressif.

-Tu t'occupes du môme, je me fais sa mère, décida Levi.

-Comment ça, tu te fais sa mère ?! Avec mon tisonnier en plus !

-Hé, au départ c'était le mien. Je vais l'appeler "Dresseur de Mortes", je crois.

-C'est de très mauvais goût ! s'écria Sadako en décochant un coup de poing à Kayako, qui se penchait d'un peut trop près à son goût vers son "père". Touche pas à Levi, sale pétasse !

-T'es une serial killer ou une fangirl, dis-moi ? demanda Levi en envoyant un low kick au garçon qui essayait d'attraper Sadako pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas.

-Je suis ta fille !

Un genre de champ de force s'élargit brusquement dans la pièce, envoyant Levi au tapis.

-Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?

-Faudrait pas oublier que j'avais des pouvoirs _avant_ de mourir, signala élégamment la fille fantôme en redescendant dans sa chambre. Ils ne se reconstitueront pas tout de suite, allons dormir.

* * *

-Pourquoi suis-je en train de clouer cette trappe, rappelle-moi ?

-Parce que, expliqua patiemment Sadako en lui passant un clou, si tu leur coupes l'accès au monde des vivants, ils auront moins d'emprise sur les habitants de cette maison et ne pourront pas les tuer. Bon, tout dépend de la force des esprits, bien sûr. Moi, par exemple, si on avait fermé mon puits, j'aurais eu du mal à revenir, mais j'y serais peut-être parvenue.

-Toujours bon à savoir, ça.

-Tu peux vraiment être un con, parfois.

-Tel père telle fille. C'est bon comme ça ?

-Oui, ça devrait suffire. Kayako veut sortir, on dirait… Il vaudrait mieux condamner le placard aussi, histoire d'être sûrs.

Avant que Levi ait fini de boucher l'ouverture du placard, Kayako réussit à s'extirper du grenier et rampa de façon grotesque vers Sadako, qui abattit le Tout-Puissant tisonnier comme un fouet sur le dos de la défunte.

Kayako poussa une nouvelle fois son râle qui vous donnait envie de vous gratter les oreilles et se leva, mains tendues vers Patrick pour le tuer. Sauf que Sadako n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Pendant un instant, Levi put voir l'image de la fillette aux longs cheveux noirs se superposer au corps du gamin et pointer Kayako du doigt. La femme au cou disloqué gémit, sembla rétrécir, puis explosa, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague démangeaison sur les tympans du comptable.

-Voilà. Elle ne reviendra plus, fit Sadako d'un air satisfait.

-Tu savais pas faire ça plus tôt, sale gamine ? lança Levi en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de marteau.

-Nan ! Avec les autres esprits elle était trop puissante, là on ne risque plus rien !

* * *

Hanji ne remarqua jamais que son placard avait été condamné. Éperdue de bonheur dans sa folie, elle continua à expérimenter et à inventer des choses bizarres qui lui explosaient souvent au visage et ne sut jamais qu'une famille de fantômes squattait son grenier.

Fin.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
